


Ravus smelt

by cactuscrunked



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Champagne, Cold Weather, Food, M/M, Nederlands | Dutch, New Year's Eve, Stuck in snowstorm
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuscrunked/pseuds/cactuscrunked
Summary: It’s New Years’ Eve and Ravus is stuck in Insomnia due to a sudden snowstorm. Gladio decides to be kind to him and take him home. Ravus experiences a civilian living room. (In Dutch)





	Ravus smelt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Squeekers’ fanfic contest in 2017, fic got 2nd place. Due to the themes and objects that had to be used in the story, it’s become kind of a crackfic because I had to get creative to get them all in, and there were time constraints ;). Also, it’s in Dutch.
> 
> Het thema dat ik moest gebruiken was "Oud en Nieuw" en de voorwerpen die in het verhaal moesten voorkomen waren: boek, lamp, en beker met ijs.

Een zucht klonk door de woonkamer. Hij had nu thuis in het rijk van Tenebrae kunnen zijn met zijn lieve zus Lunafreya, maar in plaats daarvan zat Ravus Nox Fleuret vast in Insomnia, de hoofdstad van Eos. Als prins van het huis van Fleuret was hij eropuit gestuurd om te overleggen met Regis, de koning van Eos, en dan naar huis te gaan, maar helaas, het was hartje winter en de Glaceon, godn van ijs en sneeuw, was hem niet gunstig geweest. De hoofdstad Insomnia was ingepakt met een dikke laag sneeuw en alle wegen waren onbegaanbaar, zelfs met de krachtigste vuurspreuken konden de machtigste magiërs niet door het ijs heenbranden. Alle inwoners zaten nu opgesloten binnen de stevige muren van Insomnia, en zelfs prins van Tenebrae Ravus Nox Fleuret kon geen kant op. Hij zou het oud-en-nieuw feest van zijn familie moeten missen, en in plaats daarvan zat hij vast in Insomnia. Gladiolus Amicitia, schild en lijfwacht van de kroonprins van Eos, Noctis Lucis Caelum, was zo vriendelijk geweest om Ravus uit te nodigen voor zijn eigen oud-en-nieuw feestje. Kroonprins Noctis moest bij een of andere formele aangelegenheid met overleg zijn waar zijn gespierde Schild niet welkom was, dus Gladio had niets te doen en hij was maar alvast op weg naar huis gegaan en onderweg in het paleis Noctis’ rivaal Ravus tegengekomen. Liever had hij Ravus niet uitgenodigd, omdat hij Noctis wel eens aangevallen had en hem en Gladio tegen Noct’s dure auto aangegooid had met zijn magitekprothese, maar hij vond het zo zielig dat Ravus in zijn eentje in de koude paleishal zat, als een dakloze puppy, en hij besloot om de andere prins mee naar huis te nemen. Het zou zielig zijn om Ravus alleen achter te laten op een nacht zoals deze, dus Gladio had zijn hand over zijn hart gehaald en besloot om een keer aardig te doen tegen Noctis’ rivaal. 

“Let niet op de rommel,” mompelde Gladio met een stem die lichtjes droop van sarcasme, “Ik had niet gerekend op zulk hoog koninklijk bezoek.” Ravus keek de kamer rond en grimaste. Was de lijfwacht van prins Noctis echt zo’n pleb? Niks koninklijk vertrek. De kamer waar Gladiolus hem naartoe had geleid zag er meer uit als een gezellig huiskamertje, zonder glimmende decoraties of standbeelden zoals in het paleis. Ravus zetelde zich op de bank, het best gestoffeerde meubel in de kamer, hoewel die er ook uitzag alsof hij z’n beste jaren gekend had. Thuis zou hij op een troon zitten, of een luxueuze zetel bekleed met pluche. Maar ja, hij zat nu vast in Insomnia, totdat het ijs smolt en de wegen die naar Tenebrae leidden weer begaanbaar waren. 

Vanuit de keuken hoorde Ravus een zacht geritsel. Waar was Gladio mee bezig? De prins van Tenebrae rook iets zoetigs, iets warms. Hopelijk was het iets lekkers, want van al die tijd alleen zitten in het paleis had hij erg trek gekregen, en hij zou zelfs een traktatie accepteren van iemand die hij wel eens in elkaar geramd had. Op de kleine houten koffietafel die tegenover de bank stond, lag een oud boek, en Ravus pakte het met zijn prothetische hand en sloeg langzaam een paar vlekkerige pagina’s om, voorzichtig observerend wat Gladiolus Amicitia voor leesvoer zou verorberen. Was dit wel Gladio’s boek? Op elke pagina waren de heerlijkste taarten en andere zoetigheden afgebeeld in gedetailleerde illustraties en af en toe viel er een kruimel uit het boek. Was de lijfwacht van prins Noctis geïnteresseerd in koken? Ravus had het nooit van hem verwacht, de stoere, gespierde lijfwacht van de kroonprins, een boom van een vent. Hij gniffelde zachtjes en bracht zijn gehandschoende rechterhand tot zijn lippen. Het had wel iets schattigs.

Opeens werd een schaal onder Ravus’ neus geschoven. “Wat doe jij met mijn boek?” Klonk verontwaardigd gegrom. Ravus, niet gewend om als hoogheid zo aangesproken te worden door iemand die lager van rank was dan hemzelf, schrok op en veerde uit zijn stoel van verbazing. Een knal schalde door de woonkamer, en daarna veerden scherpe pijnscheuten door Ravus’ koninklijke schedel. “AU!” Ravus greep naar zijn achterhoofd en deed zijn best om geen krachttermen te gebruiken die niet bij iemand van zijn stand hoorden. Hij stortte terug in de stoel en voelde daarbij een springveer die niet goed onder zijn koninklijke bips lag. Als een wolk voor de zon wierp de boomlange Gladio een schaduw over hem, zich bezorgd over Ravus buigend. “Gaat het, hoogheid? Sorry, er hangt daar een hele lage lamp. Ik had ervoor moeten waarschuwen. Normaal zit m’n kleine zusje op die plek.” Gladiolus greep naar de schaal op tafel. “Ik was net klaar met de oliebollen. Heb je trek?” Zijn ogen flitsten van de schaal met oliebollen naar Ravus zijn achterhoofd en weer terug, en zette de schaal met een “KLENG” weer op tafel. “Wacht even, ik haal even iets voor je.” De lijfwacht haastte zich weer naar de keuken. 

De prins van Tenebrae staarde naar de ballen in de schaal. Gefrituurde deegballen met rozijnen en lichtgele stukjes, waarschijnlijk appel? Het zag er wel aardig uit, maar Ravus was te bekakt om de lijfwacht van de andere prins een compliment te geven. De pijn flitste nog steeds door zijn achterhoofd, iets zachter dan daarnet. Vluchtige voetstappen naderden uit de richting van de keuken. “Sorry hoogheid,” Gladio hield iets tegen de plek op Ravus’ pijnlijke achterhoofd en een ijskoude zucht verspreidde zich door diens koninklijke schedel. Ravus probeerde kalm te blijven. “Hier, een beker met ijs. Hopelijk helpt het tegen de pijn. Je zou niet willen dat het opzwelt en een bult wordt.” Ravus pakte het bekertje aan met zijn magitek prothese. Een kartonnen bekertje met vanilleijs? Er zat ook een parapluutje in de gelige inhoud, en een lepeltje. Gladio grinnikte, schepte wat ijs met het lepeltje en schoof het in de in de richting van Ravus, die met tegenzin een hap nam. 

Ook al was het hartje winter en in het midden van een sneeuwstorm, ijs is altijd lekker, zelfs als het aan je gegeven is door de lijfwacht van de prins die je al jaren als rivaal hebt beschouwd. Ravus gniffelde. Ook al zag het Schild van prins Noctis eruit als een berg spieren, vanbinnen was hij een aardige vent. Hij had zelfs champagne gehaald voor hem, en twee glazen met gouden inhoud lachten hem toe vanaf de tafel. Hij wou nu ook een oliebol proberen. Gelukkig was het ijs nu gebroken. Ook al miste Ravus zijn lieve zus Lunafreya en de luxe van het mooie landhuis in Tenebrae, hij had de hoop dat het samen met Gladio toch nog een mooie avond zou worden.


End file.
